english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man (1994)
Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. The show ran on Fox Kids from November 19, 1994 to January 31, 1998. The producer/story editor was John Semper, Jr. and the production company was Marvel Films Animation. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Peter Parker/Spider-Man (eps1-20) 'Secondary Cast' *Edward Asner - J. Jonah Jameson (eps1-11, 13-14, 20) *Hank Azaria - Eddie Brock/Venom (eps1, 3-4, 8-10) *Jennifer Hale - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (eps2-4, 6-9, 14-15, 19-20) *Linda Gary - Aunt May Parker (eps1-5, 7-8, 10-12, 14-15, 20) *Liz Georges - Debra Whitman (eps1, 14, 19) *Maxwell Caulfield - Alistair Smythe (eps3-4, 8-9, 11-12, 14-15, 17-18) *Neil Ross - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (eps3-4, 11-12) *Rodney Saulsberry - Joe "Robbie" Robertson (eps1-3, 6-9, 13, 20) *Roscoe Lee Browne - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (eps3-4, 8-9, 11-12, 14-15, 17-18) *Saratoga Ballantine - Mary Jane Watson (eps4-5, 7, 10-13, 15-16, 19-20) 'Minor Cast' *Alison Sealy Smith - Storm/Ororo Munroe (eps17-18) *Alyson Court - Jubilee/Jubilation Lee (eps17-18) *Brian Keith - Uncle Ben Parker (ep17) *Cal Dodd - Wolverine/Logan (eps17-18) *Catherine Disher - Jean Grey (eps17-18) *Cedric Smith - Charles Xavier (eps17-18) *Chris Potter - Gambit/Remy LeBeau (eps17-18) *David Warner - Herbert Landon (eps17-18) *Dawnn Lewis - Terri Lee (eps5, 20) *Don Stark - Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (eps8, 10, 14-15) *Edward Mulhare - Spencer Smythe (ep3) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. - Butler (ep6), Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus (eps6, 14-15) *Gary Imhoff - Guard#1 (ep4), Harry Osborn (eps3-4, 11-12), Masked Leader#2 (ep3) *George Buza - Beast/Hank McCoy (eps17-18) *Giselle Achecar - Margaret Conners (ep1) *Gregg Berger - Quentin Beck/Mysterio (eps5, 14-15), Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (eps7, 20) *Hank Azaria - Bud (ep1), Masked Leader#5 (ep3), Young Man (ep4) *Jeff Corey - Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (eps14-15) *Jim Cummings - Herman Schultz/Shocker (eps9-10, 14-15) *John Beard - Newscaster (eps8, 11-12, 18, 20) *John Beck - Frank Castle/Punisher (ep20) *Jonathan Michael - Jack (ep5) *Joseph Campanella - Dr. Curt Conners/Lizzard (eps1, 9, 14-15) *Joseph Ruskin - Lewald (eps17-18) *Ken Chandler - Sam (ep1), Security Guard (ep5) *Laurie O'Brien - Genevieve (eps17-18) *Lenore Zann - Rogue/Anna Marie (eps17-18) *Linda Gary - Mother (ep4) *Mark Hamill - Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin (eps11-12, 17-18) *Marla Jeanette Rubinoff - Liz Allen (eps16, 19) *Martin Landau - MacGargan/Scorpion (eps2, 14-15) *Maxwell Caulfield - Editor (ep4), Masked Leader#1 (ep3) *Michael Horton - John Jameson (eps8-10) *Michael Rye - Dr. Farley Stillwell (eps2, 14) *Neil Ross - Guard#2 (ep4), Masked Leader#3 (ep3) *Nell Carter - Glory Grant (ep13) *Nick Jameson - Michael Morbius (eps14-15, 19-20) *Nicky Blair - Joseph/Hammerhead (ep15) *Norm Spencer - Cyclops/Scott Summers (eps17-18) *Patrick Labyorteaux - Flash Thompson (eps3-4, 8, 11, 14) *Philip Abbott - Nick Fury (ep13) *Rachel Davies - Agent#1 (ep13) *Rob Paulsen - Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man (ep16) *Robert Axelrod - Microchip (ep20) *Rodney Saulsberry - Masked Leader#4 (ep3), Paramedic (ep6), Security Guard (ep6) *Rue McClanahan - Mrs. Hardy (ep6) *Steven Polinsky - FBI Agent (ep6), Security Chief (ep6) *Susan Beaubian - Dr. Mariah Crawford (eps7, 18-20) *Taina Maya Bustos Rivera - Little Girl (ep4) *Toby Ganger - Billy Conners (ep1) *Warren Sroka - Young Peter Parker (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *David Paladino *Ken Chandler *Ray Berrios *Richard Dano 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Jim Cummings - Kingpin's Goon#1 (ep9), Kingpin's Goon#2 (ep9), Price Collector (ep9), Space Center Official (ep10) *Nick Jameson - Security Guard (ep14) *Rob Paulsen - Security Guard B (ep16) Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons